Wait to be Called in
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "Blake, stop sweet talking the girl and get your ass in the game! You're up!" Bellamy Blake might just get a shot at playing in the game known as Love, that is if Clarke Griffin is his partner. Modern AU
1. Indulge Me

A/N- My second shot into The 100 Fanfiction! Hopefully I do it justice, and let me know if you all like it. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

He got the call about an hour into what his sister liked to refer to as his "pity party". He slammed back the tenth or was it the eleventh glass of the night, before answering.

"Something you need Princess?" He asked casually, while pouring himself another, waiting for her to answer.

"Bell." Her sweet voice called through the phone. With just the sound of her soft voice calling his name he knew he was done for. "Come on over Princess." He relented before hanging up and dropping the phone on the coffee table, and picking up the tumbler filled with amber liquid. Now all he could do was wait the eight and a half minutes it took for her to get from her, or rather _their _place to his.

XOXOXO

She knocked so delicately that at first he thought he was imagining it being her, until the knocking got a bit more insistent and he nearly tripped over his feet running to get the door.

Blowing out a steadying breathe, he paused a moment before wrenching open the door to the blonde, blue-eyed siren standing in the hallway.

"I was going to call Octavia, but then I remembered she's with Lincoln tonight, and I-" he swung open the door wider, motioning for her to come in. The blonde strode past him into the house, and with it he barely caught the smell of her perfume that she wore, _she smells like gardenias_ he thought as he shut and locked the door for the night.

"What'd he do this time?" he asked, coming to sit on the grey couch, and taking a good long look at his best friend.

"What makes you think he did anything?" she asked, while pouring a generous helping of the bitter liquid into his empty tumbler and bringing it to her lips.

"Well its past midnight, and you look like crap." He says not sugar coating it.

"Gee thanks." She says sarcastically sweet before pouring the numbing agent down her throat and relishing the slow burn.

"You've been crying." He states so quietly that at first she doesn't react or even acknowledge what he has said anything until the burning sensation in her throat has subsided, and she goes for another dose.

"Good eye you have their detective, let me guess next you're going to tell me that I had a chocolate croissant with a skinny vanilla latte for breakfast this morning based on the chocolate stain that's on my left thigh on my jeans right?" she spits vehemently at him.

"Hey there Princess no need to bite, I was just making an observation." He said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"No one asked you too!" she shouts, while wiping at her tear stained cheeks, then running a frazzled hand through her tasseled locks.

The room is eerily quiet as she waits on baited breath for him to saying something, anything.

"You might not have asked, but showing up at my apartment the third time this month is getting a bit ridiculous, so again what did he do?" He asks cautiously as he takes the tumbler from her hand and setting it on the table.

For a moment, it looks like she is going to concede and give in and _finally _tell him what all these late night visits are about before her eyes spark with an ember of fire and she stands and pushes past his sprawled out legs. "Bye, thanks for the drink" she calls making her way to the front door. Before he realizes what he is doing, he's up out of the comfy confines he had sunk in and following after her. "Hey wait a minute" he calls while gripping her arm before she has a chance to unlock the door. "Please." She sighs, and he isn't sure if it's a plea to let her go or to make sure she doesn't leave. He takes a moment to stare at her, and take in the stained, almost dry tear tracks imprinted on her skin, and the small pout of her lips before he slides his fingers down to her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Just talk to me, make me understand why you keep running to me; and don't give me the lame excuse about O being with Lincoln because I know for sure she is not with Lincoln tonight." He says talking to the back of her head, because she refuses to stop staring at the doorknob.

"We fought, and things were said and somehow I ended up here. Like always." She whispers.

"Clarke, you can't keep doing this." I admonish, while shaking my head.

"I know that's why I'm gonna leave and let you get back to your night." She says slipping her fingers through mine and grasping onto the brass doorknob, it clicks open.

"Damn it Clarke!" he can't help but shout in annoyance, before running his hand through his dark chocolate tendrils.

"What?" she questions her voice rising several octaves, and spins around to stare at her best friend.

He takes a deep breathe, and counts silently to five before letting his shoulders slump and he retreats into the kitchen, not caring if she follows, but knowing none the less that she will because she simply can't let him have the last word. Ever.

"What?" she repeats again following him into the kitchen, and watching as he takes a swig from the tap.

"If you wanna leave, leave. I'm tired of being this, this- person for you." He says icily after wiping the cascading water from his parched bottom lip.

"That's what I was trying to do and then you yelled at me. Make up your mind Bellamy what do you want!" This flaxen haired temperamental beauty shouts into his face, coming to stand a mere inch or so away from him.

For only a split millisecond, but what feels like an eternity he simply gazes down upon her, drowning in her gorgeous sapphire blue orbs. He's transported back to when they first met, all those years ago on the sidelines of that godforsaken field, with her _and Octavia_ his mind reminds him cheering on their boys in blue, while he waited to be called in.

"_WOO LET'S GO! Come on!" He hears his not so baby sister scream and cheer. He turns to actually look at her, in her cheer captain uniform. Hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and skirt hiked up a bit too much to be considered school appropriate, but she is definitely in her element. He's proud. Octavia stops her hollering and ruckus cheering to talk to a petite blonde. He takes a moment to just stare at her, to get a reading on this new girl in uniform. She is a lot quieter than his sister, petite and god damn beautiful. _

_Ignoring his coach to get in the game, he jogs over to them, sneaking up on his sister who is engrossed in the merits of French kissing with tongue ring or sans tongue ring. _

"_Boo!" he spooks her, before catching eyes with the golden vixen standing before him. _

"_Bellamyyyyy don't do that, you scared me." She whined, while slapping him on the shoulder. Not that it had its intended effect, considering he was wearing protective gear. _

"_Sorry O" he said not very sincerely, flicking his eyes to his sister before looking back at the quiet girl standing before them. _

"_Who do we have here?" he asks throwing a charming smile at his sister's new friend. _

"_Oh, sorry, where are my manners, Bell, this is Clarke, Clarke this is my older brother Bellamy." She introduces in her fake sugary southern accent motioning between the two. _

"_Hi" Clarke says in a clipped voice, before fiddling with the ribbon in her braided locks. _

"_The pleasure is all mine princess" he teases, watching as she stops mid-fiddle and shoots a glare at him. _

"_I'M NOT A PRI-"She starts to shout before being cut off by his yelling approaching coach. _

"_Blake, stop sweet talking the girl and get your ass in the game! You're up!" his coach bellows at him, before yanking his jersey and pushing him onto the field. _

"_See ya around, Princess" he flashed her a cocky smile before darting out onto the field and into position. _

"Bell?" she asks quizzically, trying to snap him out of this daze he has gone into.

His eyes focus in again on the woman standing in front of him.

"You." It's the most powerful word in his arsenal tonight, and he knows its wrong using it against her at a time when she is a bloody wreck but he can't sit on the sidelines anymore and wait to be called in.

She opens her mouth to retort, but before any sound of denial can pass her lips and completely shatter any ounce of hope he has left, he pulls her forward, a bit too harshly and her body collides with his and it's a mess of arms, and fingers running through each other's hair, and it takes him about two point five seconds for him to realizes that she is kissing him back. _It's like heaven and hell. _He thinks as her fingernails scrap across his scalp and her lips taste like sugar. Untangling his hands from where they had ended up playing with her golden locks, he uses his tanned, calloused hands to run down the sides of her face, trailing the shell of her ear, where he gently tucks a strand of her fallen mussed up hair before stopping his exploring to cup her cheeks. "Are you sure?" he mumbles against her lips, refusing to lose contact.

She breaks free from his tender hands and his bittersweet lips for a moment to look into his kind eyes, the eyes of her best friend before standing on the tips of her polished toes to mumble her assent into the soft flesh of his ear, before lightly nipping him playfully before walking backwards into the living room, with a small smile. She looks at all of him, from his thoroughly tousled hair to the rolled up sleeves of his rumpled white shirt. He was Adonis incarnate. However what really took her breath away was the desire she could see so clearly on his face, which it made her wonder how he had hid the fact that he was in love with her for so long.

Before he caught up to her and showed her exactly how much he loved her.

XOXOXOXO

"Princess ugh it's too early. Don't move." He mumbles into her shoulder blade, whilst tightening his grip around her a little bit before pressing a small kiss on her heated skin.

"Bellamy I have to go, it's almost six a.m. and I have to get home." She lectures, unwinding his arms from around her and shrugging into the wrinkled shirt, before searching for her other articles of clothing strewn about the room.

"Why do you have to get home so bloody early, it's Saturday." He mumbles voice gravely from sleep.

Looking back at him, she can't help but smile a little at his insecure little pout and utterly adorable mop top. Shoving her leg in the washed denim and zipping up her pants, she grabs her black lace bra and her pair of Athena sandals before waltzing over to him on the couch.

"Stay." He whispers, it so tenderly into the cool morning air of the apartment that she has to will herself into not giving in and to crawl back into his arms.

"You know I can't." she sighs, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, before she even realizes what she is doing.

"Why?" he can't seem to let it go; just let her go. So she does the only thing she can do. She breaks her best friend's heart.

"Finn's waiting." It's the most hurtful and yet most honest thing she has ever said to him and she knows that she has damaged their friendship beyond repair when he simply turns over and goes back to 'sleep'.

He hears her sigh before making her way over to the front door, unlocking it and making her way out into the early morning air before sealing the door firmly shut behind her.

"_Guess he is still on the bench" _He muses before inhaling the scent that is simply just Clarke.


	2. Perks of the Job

A/N: Wow! I am so excited I got feedback on this story. Thank you all you reviewed/followed and added to your favorites. Let me know if you like this second installment. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the sofa for what felt like hours after she left, however try as he might, he couldn't get the thought of _them_ out of his head enough for him to slip back into dreamland.

"Screw it" he finally relented, sitting up and running a ragged hand over his face, breathing out a sigh before walking by the kitchen and into his bedroom. He glanced for a moment at his bed, with its plushy pillows and extra-stuffed duvet cover before opening up his closet and grabbing his usual attire of Jeans and a casual cotton shirt on his down days before grabbing his second to last pair of boxers; _Guess I'm gonna have to do a load of laundry today _he thought as he made his way across his room and into his personal bathroom. He dumps his clothes on the edge of the counter, before turning on the shower nozzle, and stripping out of his boxers and jumping into the warm stream of water.

With every drop of water cascading down his toned arms, he has to fight back the constant images of her, in all her splendor. The feel of her finger pads gently caressing his jaw before traveling down his neck till she wrapped her fingers around his shoulders. The loofa does little to buff her fingernail indents out of his skin. He can't help but envision it's her fingers running through his soaked curls as he washes his hair. He lets out a tiny little moan, that is blocked by the sound of water pelting on the porcelain tiles, before he snaps his eyes shut and focuses on the memory of her golden hair, in the soft glow of the morning as she made her way around his living room picking up her clothes.

"Ugh god, what the hell have I done?" he questions aloud, mad at himself for his actions the night before. After rinsing off the reminder of the shampoo from his hair, he violently yanks the temperature gauge all the way to freezing before standing stock still and letting the water wash away his overheated thoughts of _his_ princess down the drain.

Taming the fire that has been lit in his soul by being encompassed by his best friend for now, he towels off, gets dressed and decides a cup of strong coffee is an absolute must.

Just as his first cup of Aribica Roast is percolating and filling his senses for a moment of something other than _her_ his phone rings out a little jingle. He refuses to admit it, even to himself but his heart leaps, hoping it's from her.

Sadly, after _most definitely not _speed walking over to his phone, which he finds half under the coffee table, he glances at the screen a bit too happily only to look at O's beaming smile.

"O" He says by way of greeting, while walking leisurely into the kitchen again.

"Hey big brother, whatya up to?" She asks way to chipper this early in the morning.

"Nothing much O" he drones into the phone, while grabbing a mug out of the sink and washing it half-assed before going to fill his cup with a much needed dose of caffeine.

"Well, if you're not doing anything worthwhile, meet me for breakfast." He listens to her overly-happy-voice and he can't help smile.

"I don't know O, I had a long night." He fires back in the most exhausted voice he can muster.

"Really?" Let me guess, you came home slumped on the couch kicked off your shoes and drowned your feelings in a bottle of your favorite oblivion and fell asleep watching infomercials." She replied sarcastically.

"I did not." He replies aloofly, before bringing the piping hot caffeine to his lips.

"Do you expect me to believe that Bellamy? Fine, let's play the denial game. Bell, what did you do last night?" she asks in a fake, almost taunting manner." _Ugh his sister was so annoying before he had his coffee. _He thought as he realized he had to think of something quick.

The seconds tick by and all he thinks about is her lips on his, and warmth of her under his hands.

"Exactly. Ha! I knew you didn't do anything last night. So it's settled, I will meet you for breakfast in twenty minutes at that little café, Quakenbush is what I think it's called. It's on the corner of Main and Bell. Do not be late Bellamy." She rushes out and disconnects the phone before He has a chance to object.

_Well crap. _He thinks as he gulps down the now, warm coffee, sans sugar and almost gags before dropping it in the sink before turning to find his keys and jacket.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He parks the midnight blue Benz in the last spot before jogging across the street to Quakenbush, and entering into the cozy little café with less than a minute to spare. The morning barista looks up from her tabloid reading and gapes at him like a fish, before looking down at the magazine in her hands and then back up at him.

He saunters over to the counter, planting his come hither smile on his face as he stares at the star-struck girl behind the counter.

"Morning. Can I get a dirty chai and a-" he looks at the display case filled with morning goodies, where he sees a chocolate croissant, and he can't help put thinking of the way his thumb caressed the chocolate stain on his best friends jeans as he pulled them down to the floor.

"Bell! Over here!" he hears his sister call as he is brought back to staring at the croissant in the enclosed glass.

Turning his head, away from the display case and the shocked eyes of the barista he finds Octavia sitting at the table next to her favorite Marty Bell recreation, waving enthusiastically over at him.

"Anyth- anything else you want?" the barista squeaks out whilst batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh no" he decides turning back to her and her fluttering caked on black lashes. He smiles dashingly, before pulling out his old, beaten up barely sewn together wallet and thumbing a five when he hears the pubescent like tone of sex appeal, say it's on the house.

"Thanks" he clips out before plastering a smile on and walking over to Octavia and taking his designated spot across from her.

"Hey big brother!" his sister greets practically lunging across the table to wrap him in a one arm hug, while the other is firmly holding what appears to be a vanilla macchiato.

"Octavia" he sighs out good naturedly as he hugs his sister back just as hard.

"Why are you up so bloody early?" he asks setting his keys on the table and making himself comfy in the chair.

"Uhh… well I didn't exactly get up early, I haven't even gone to bed yet." She muffles out around big gulps of caffeine.

"What ? why?" he questions, the worried big brother mode settling over him.

"Relax, I am fine. It actually involves Clarke." She pipes up, looking him straight in the eye.

"Wha-"

"Here ya go. One dirty chai with extra foam" the barista barges in, sliding up to his chair a little bit too close for comfort.

"Thanks" Octavia answers for him, and glaring at her to go away.

"Aaaand some extra napkins." She says pulling out a napkin from her apron pocket and slipping her ballpoint pen from her very low breast pocket and scribbling something on it before setting it down in front of him, before throwing him a wink.

"Oh god, you just love when that happens don't you?" Octavia asked rhetorically as she watched her brother slip the napkin in his jeans.

"Just perks of the job." He smiles and takes a long pull of his dirty chai, refusing to answer his sister.

"So what were you saying about Clarke?" he questions after setting his cup down.


	3. Pulse

A/N: Yay! I am so excited I got more feedback on this story. Thank you all you reviewed/followed and added to your favorites. Let me know if you like this third installment. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke! This chapter is for **hawaiiangrl** and **thunderatic **who have given me such encouraging reviews on both of the previous chapters.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

"Well Clarke didn't actually say anything. It's about Clarke." O said rather nervously, while she fiddled with the locket around her neck.

"Ooookay, what about Clarke then?" he amended, readjusting himself in the chair.

"Uh, well um so…" she faded off finding her locket more interesting than the topic at hand.

_WHAT THE HELL HAS OCTAVIA SO NERVOUS? She better get to the point quick before I have a damn panic attack. _He thought as he felt sweat begin to form on his brow and his pulse speed up a fraction of a second.

"OCTAVIA!" he all but shouted in the empty café, gaining the unwanted attention from the star-struck barista once again who looked on in interest.

She dropped her locket, and jumped in her chair before finally making eye-contact with him.

"Gosh this is more difficult than I thought." She mumbled more to herself then to him.

"What is so difficult, it's Clarke we've known her practically forever. Just spit it out." He demanded more for his sanity than anything else.

"Okay fine" she says letting out a breath before jumping into her story "so last night after you left Clarke and Finn's place, Finn wanted to show Lincoln his new hunting equipment, so I told Clarke I would help her clean up a bit before we left, ya know being a good guest and all."

"Get to the point O" he said his patience thinning by the second.

"Anyways so we were cleaning up, and Finn I guess accidently left his smelly practice bag on the table and Clarke told me to just drop them in the laundry room as I headed out to get Lincoln to leave. And that's when I found it." She pales and says the last bit so softly he is afraid the coffee didn't do its job and O might just slump over and sleep in the chair.

"Found what?" He gulps before asking, feeling the nervous energy from Octavia sink into his bones.

"A key card." She says before picking up her cup and taking a sip, letting the words hang in the air.

The sound of the espresso grinder and the dinging of the bell over the door with the early morning commuters lining up for a strong cup of java is the only thing that fills his head as he tries to wrap his head around that simple phrase.

"A key card" he parrots back to his sister after a few moments.

"Yes Bell, a key card. From the Pan Pacific." She tact's on for good measure.

"O, you're making a big deal out of nothing all the guys from the team stayed at the Pan Pacific when we played against Washington last week." He said waving away his sisters irrational fear.

"Were you all wearing Skanky lime green thongs too?" his sisters questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow "and in the honeymoon suite?" she snapped at him, eyes flashing with anger.

He thinks back to a little over a week ago when he was listening to Clarke complain to Octavia and to him in association since he was sitting with them at this exact coffee table. 

"_I'm telling you Octavia, Finn is having like an absolute cow that I can't get off work for the three days he goes to Washington. Does he not realize when you're in residency, every second counts. One moment you're at the top of the class and the next you could be turning in your white coat." Clarke made her point by stabbing the pepper and goat cheese salad before popping it into her mouth. _

"_Honestly princess you need a break" he piped up, putting in his two cents worth. _

_She shot daggers at him before stabbing another piece of lettuce onto her fork._

"_Maybe there's a special reason why he wants you to go to this game." Octavia said, smiling coyly, before taking a small sip of her passion tea._

_She looks like a rabbit ready to bolt, at any sign of movement he thinks as he watches her from the corner of his eye, while purposefully playing with the fries on his plate. _

"_Octavia" she says as a precursor for the onslaught of questions that are sure to follow. _

"_I don't know anything for sure, it's just a guess" his sister rattles off, hands up in surrender. _

_He can't help but smile a bit as he notices, the nervous blonde lets out a deep sigh, of was that relief? _

"_However-" Octavia goes on, leaning in Clarke's direction "if there was such a moment I'd be the first to know." She grins before motioning for the check, and prattling on about some grand romantic gesture that Lincoln did the night before. _

"No, all the guys stayed in the pent house sui- that SON OF A BITCH!" He roared the puzzles pieces Octavia had placed before him finally fitting together.

"Exactly. Now what do we do about it?" she asked, while motioning over to the more than eager barista who flitted over to the table at top speed nearly colliding into the chair.

"I'll tell you what I am gonna do about it." He said protective mode taking over as he practically pounced from his chair and grabbing his keys and wallet and storming out the door. Leaving Octavia to chase after him, and the barista stunned.

"Bellamy!" his sister called after him, chasing him across the street and meeting up with him as he made it to the driver's side door.

"Bell, wait a minute. Calm down! Jeeze!" His sister yelled at him whilst grabbing the keys from his hand.

"O Give me the damn keys!" he demanded fire burning in his eyes. _No way was he going to let Collins of all people use her, and then break her heart. _He thought as he imagined her smile and delicate laughter from the night before when she was wrapped around him.

"No! Bell, your being irrational, what are you gonna do huh? Run over to Clarkes' and just beat the crap out of Finn?" His sister questioned him.

"Yeah! Sounds like a pretty decent plan if I SAY SO MYSELF." He yelled the last part because he felt he might explode with rage if he couldn't kill Collins and his sister was making that damn near impossible with his car keys in her clutches.

"We aren't in High School anymore Bellamy! You can't just go around beating up guys who wrong Clarke and I. We're big girl's now." She said surprisingly the voice of reason.

"Then what would you have me do O? Sit and watch as Finn makes a fool out of her?" he asks aggravated, running his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Of Course not. She's my best friend too Bellamy in case you forgot that. What I am suggesting is that I- uh don't interrupt me Bell. What I am suggesting is that I will dig around and do some investigating on my end to see if everything between Clarke and Finn comes up rosy and then we'll figure out a plan of action." She explains.

"They did have a fight last night." He blurts out thinking back on Clarke's tear stained face.

"What? How do you know they fought last night?" she asks caught off guard by the knowledge.

"Uhhh" he was so screwed, what should he tell his sister? "She called last night, to remind me that you and I are invited over to her moms and dads house for an early thanksgiving with the gang before the boys and I head off to play Texas for turkey day, and when we were on the phone I heard Finn yelling at her not sure what though." He played it off like it was nothing.

"Oh Ok well, now that I know that it isn't all paradise, it'll be easier to tell Clarke and hopefully soften the blow."

"What should I do?" he asks, involuntarily cracking his knuckles.

"You are going to figure out who the hussy is that wears the lime green thong." She smiled up at him, before placing his keys in his hand, and kissing his cheek before sprinting across the street to her own car.

_How the hell was he going to do that? _He thought as he got in his car and turned on the ignition before putting it in drive and reversing it and sailing the down the road._ Who the hell am I kidding? What was that thing Clarke always use to say in school, you catch more bees with honey then you do with vinegar. _

He smiled to himself as the song Jessie's Girl came on the radio. _ Collins not going to know what hit him. _

He belts out the chorus as he thinks smugly _that he finally is gonna get the princess. _


	4. Guts Night Plus Two

A/N: This story has gotten away from me! I definitely didn't see it progressing like it has, anyway here is chapter four. A big shout out to all my reviewers and followers! I adore all the reviews, so much it makes me write faster (and the fact that I am officially on Spring Break)!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

His Saturday went on as planned, after he left O. Laundry, a run around the block, getting the fixings for dinner and an hour or two of hitting the books. _Clarke and Octavia aren't the only one with goals _he thought as he picked up his studies pack and proceeded to lay everything all over the coffee table.

He had just opened Adams' book on American Literature when he heard the telltale signs of Lincoln's rather boisterous singing. Getting up from the couch and making his way over to the door he waited for Lincoln's annual Saturday serenade as the girls had coined it upon hearing it.

"SIIINCE YOOOOU'VE BEEEN GOOON-" He heard Lincoln yell at the top of his lungs outside his door step. _I'm sure the neighbors are gonna love that_ he mused trying not to die of laughter at his buddies antics. Having just about enough of Linc's wonderful voice he threw open the door before Lincoln could start belting out the chorus.

"Aw man, you didn't let me finish" Lincoln pouted looking over at him.

"Well I'm sure you are used to it." He said unsympathetically as he grabbed the bottle of agave tequila from Linc's hand before heading back towards the living room.

"Actually Octavia has no problems when I finish, in fact you could say I make her night." Lincoln quipped, before throwing a wink at him.

"Dude, not cool! I don't want to hear about my sister like that." He said barely hiding the disgust and repulsion in his voice.

"So what? You think I've been going out with your sister since freshman week of college and we haven't had sex?" he asked before sitting down, eyebrow quirked waiting for a reply.

"I'm not naïve, trust me. I would just prefer to think of her as the girl who runs around with Mr. Bunny stuffed under her arm forever." He said, whilst sitting back down on the couch.

"Hate to break it to ya buddy." Lincoln chuckled while getting up from his seat and making his way over to the kitchen.

"So what have you been up to today?" I call out while stacking the books that are spread out haphazardly on the table.

"Uh- Nothing much, your sister has me drinking this nasty shit three times a day that she swears boost energy and endurance. Honestly it smells like cat vomit, but I mean whatever it takes to stay on the field and awake in the classroom right?" Lincoln asks for reassurance, coming back with two tumblers filled with ice.

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed, before running his hands across his face.

"Here." Lincoln says handing him a half glass of the drink, before making himself comfortable.

"Thanks." He sighs out, before taking a sip and closing his eyes as the liquid warms his insides.

"Long day?" Lincoln asks curiously motioning to the books and shuffled papers on the coffee table.

"And night." He amends, propping his feet up on the coffee table, and heaving a sigh of relief.

"Spending the night with Collins a bit too much for you?" his sisters' boyfriend jokes good-naturedly, nudging him in the side.

"God that guy is such a tool, I seriously don't know how Clarke can stand him." He says annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Careful Bellamy, if you continue to talk like that people might get the wrong idea about you and Clarke." Lincoln taunts with a smile in his voice.

Prying one eyelid open, he assumed correctly, Lincoln is staring at him with a big knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up" He barks back, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh touchy subject got it." Lincoln teases before taking a generous swig of the premium tequila.

"It's not like that man, how many times do I have tell you? Clarke is-" He tries to explain but the words die on his tongue as the slight smell of her perfume wafts around him. _I must be imaging things because her perfume cannot still be in this apartment. _He thinks before shaking his head and focusing again on the conversation at hand.

"Clarke is what? Smart? Intelligent? Selfless? Beautiful?" Lincoln rattles off all the qualities and adjectives under the sun to describe the princess and yet none of them seem to fully encompass all that Clarke is.

"My best friend" He breathes out, before guzzling the last few remaining sips and slamming it down on the table with a loud thwack, ending the conversation in its tracks. The room is all but silent, as he listens to ebb and flow of Lincoln's drink as it sloshes back and forth with every sip. He lets out a tired sigh before getting off the couch and stretching his exhausted muscles.

"Wanna eat a pizza or something?" He asks trying to break the weird vibe that had settled between them after his outburst.

"With mushrooms and artichoke hearts?" he questions, while bringing the empty tumbler to his lap.

"On a pizza? You really have been whipped by Octavia." He jests before making his way over to the counter where his phone sits.

Picking up the phone, he most certainly doesn't smile at his lock screen picture of Octavia and Clarke's smiling faces from all those years ago. Unlocking the phone, he calls up the local pizza joint just a few blocks or so over from his apartment on the edge of campus.

"Can I get two medium pizza's. One with mushrooms and artichoke hearts and the other one with barbeque chicken and cilantro." He calls in his order as he hears Lincoln grumble something while he pours them another glass.

"Yep name's Blake, you already have the address. See you in a bit." He confirms before hitting end and walking over to take the proffered glass. Raising the glass towards Lincoln he smiles before taking a swig and letting the warm feeling wash over him. He most certainly doesn't think of _her _fingers brushing against his sides as the liquid warms every bit of his skin.

It's an impulsive decision, but he acts before his cowardice takes over. "Why don't you call up O and let her know we got pizza for dinner if she wants to join us." He says generously, hoping to not divulge his ulterior motives.

"Yeah, if you don't mind our 'Boys night' being overrun by your sister then it works out great so I don't have to suffer through your sisters cooking when I get home." Lincoln jumps at the chance, not sparing a minute before whipping out his cell and dialing O's number as quick as possible.

He listens as Lincoln goes through the pleasantries of good phone etiquette, _he was raised well _he thinks before he hears Lincoln ask Octavia to hold on a moment, before asking me if it would be alright if Clarke could join them. _Everything is going according to plan _he mentally claps himself on the back as he nods at Lincoln who goes back to his conversation with Octavia. After the seventh nausea inducing pet name Lincoln hangs up and claims his manhood again.

"Octavia was with Clarke, but then again you already knew that didn't you." Lincoln flashes him a knowing smile "That's why you said that your sister could crash our night." He finishes looking at him expectantly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, luckily we ordered enough pizza." He says evasively before turning away from Lincoln and grinning to himself.

Fifteen minutes later and a few knowing smiles thrown his way the doorbell finally rings alerting them that either the pizzas' have arrived or the girls.

Grabbing the few bills out of his wallet, he heads over to the door and opens it to the wonderful smell of freshly baked dough and barbeque sauce…ugh and mushrooms. _Guess it's the pizza and the girls…and Finn _he maintains his smile but his eyes burn with something akin to disgust as he sees the girls with Collins in tow walk up his front step a few paces behind the delivery guy. Handing the guy the bills and generously giving him the leftover money, he takes the warmed boxes and holds the door open for the girls. He smiles sweetly at Octavia who returns the smile and rushes inside to see Lincoln. His eyes drift over Clarke's body for a split second before focusing on her eyes. "Hey there Princess, haven't seen you in a while." He says as a way of greeting. Clarke smiles coyly at him fully understanding the implications behind his words. He is interrupted from his locked gaze on Clarke by Finn draping a hand over Clarke's shoulders and squeezing her into his side. "You just saw _us _yesterday Blake." Finn replies for her emphasizing the word 'us' by curling his fingers subtly around a stray lock of golden hair that has fallen on Clarke's shoulder. _What he would give to rip that hand off the princess' shoulder and beat him to death with it_ he thinks before meeting Finn's eyes.

"Of course, but what can I say? It's nice when we all get together; in fact I think coach would even call this "team bonding". He jokes without a trace of humor before opening the door wider to let them pass through.

"Come on in."


End file.
